


Cura

by Ariko_Hiranei



Series: Spideypool Cortos [30]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU normal, Blood and Gore, Bullying, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Medicinal Drug Use, Mental Breakdown, O algo asi..., Suicide, Swearing, Violence, alucinaciones o fantasmas, juro que me ire al infierno por esto, katanas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade decide que vengar a Peter es la mejor opción para sus problemas... el castaño difiere en esto, pero al final, es Wade quien sostiene la katana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cura

**Author's Note:**

> Si, si, si… se que dije que se habían acabado los cortos, pero sentí que debia hacer este, para que la vida y el angst me dejara tranquila…
> 
> Continuación de:   
> Enfermedad http://archiveofourown.org/works/1179491  
> y Sintomas http://archiveofourown.org/works/1396372

La mañana se sentía fresca y los charcos de agua que aún quedaban en la calle reflejaban al pálido sol. Algunas personas comenzaban a inspeccionar los destrozos que la lluvia de la noche anterior había dejado en sus propiedades, mientras otras decidían dejar eso para después y se concentraban en preparar el desayuno.

 

 

Logan dejó escapar un gruñido al ver que el jardín se había cubierto de ramas y hojas, seguramente arrastradas por la tormenta; pero como el buen padre que era, decidió que el trabajo de limpiar aquel desastre sería de su adorado hijo. Mismo que aún no había bajado a desayunar.

-¡Wade! ¡Baja ahora o llegaras tarde a la escuela!

-¡Dame cinco minutos anciano!

-¡¡Eso dijiste hace media hora!! ¡Baja tu flojo trasero ahora mismo!

-¡¡Ya voy, ya voy!!- gritó el adolescente desde su cuarto, rodando sobre su cama y apretando el cálido cuerpo del castaño contra el suyo- que desesperado es mi viejo…

-Pero tiene razón Wade, vas a llegar tarde a clases.

-Como si quisiera ir…- soltó un suspiro y se acurrucó aún más contra el menor- … prefiero estar contigo~

-¡Wade Wilson Howlett, más te vale que te arregles y bajes de inmediato o no habrá más Jueves de Tacos! ¡Nunca!

-¡¡Noooooo!!- chilló de forma patética el rubio- ¡Petey… dile algo! ¡Él siempre te hace caso!

-Lo siento cabeza de chorlito, pero esta vez estás por tu cuenta.

Derrotado, el mayor de los chicos se levantó de la cama y procedió a quitarse la pijama para, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ponerse un pantalon negro de mezclilla desgastado y una playera roja. Mirando de reojo como Peter negaba un par de veces con la cabeza, entró al baño a orinar, sin ni siquiera preocuparse de cerrar la puerta.

-Eso es asqueroso

-¡Hey! Me ahorra tiempo…- se lavó las manos y miró el pequeño frasco naranja que descansaba en el lavabo- Petey…

-¿Qué pasa cabeza de alfajor?

-Tu… quiero decir… todo esto…- se revolvió el cabello y tomó el frasquito entre sus manos- ¿estarás aquí cuando vuelva?

-No lo sé… ni siquiera tengo idea de cómo es que regresé…- el castaño soltó un suspiro y se colocó detrás del otro adolescente, cruzando sus miradas a través del espejo- pero… no te preocupes por eso. Ahora toma tu medicina y ve a desayunar.

-Te… te amo Petey- tomó dos pastillas, cerró los ojos y las tragó de una sola vez.

-Y yo a ti Wade~

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Peter había desaparecido y el sonido de su padre subiendo las escaleras era todo lo que se escuchaba.

___________________________________

Los pasillos estaban atestados de estudiantes y sus bulliciosas conversaciones. Aunque faltaban escasos minutos para que la campana de entrada sonara, muy pocos parecían interesados en sacar sus útiles para la clase que les correspondía. Una de esas excepciones era una bonita rubia quien, con un semblante sombrío, sacaba su libro de álgebra y miraba con nostalgia la foto que estaba pegada en la puerta del casillero.

Sintiendo el escozor de las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, cerró el locker con más fuerza de la necesaria y se dirigió al otro extremo del pasillo, donde sería su clase. A medio camino, sin embargo, chocó contra alguien y estuvo por caer al suelo, si no fuera por la fuerte y cálida mano que la detuvo.

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No me fijé por donde andaba caminando!

-No pasa nada- rápidamente recobró la compostura y miró al rubio frente a ella- ¿Wade?

-¿Eh? ¡¿Me conoces?!

-C-claro… tu eres…- bajó la mirada para ocultar el dolor de sus ojos- quiero decir, eras el mejor amigo de Peter, ¿verdad?

El chico sintió una punzada atravesarle el corazón ante la mención del castaño. Desvió el rostro y miró con fingido interés un punto en la pared. Aunque ésta era la misma escuela a la que asistía… había asistido su mejor amigo, realmente no esperaba encontrarse con la rubia, al menos no tan pronto.

-Sí… yo… regresé hace una semana y… pues eso…

-Ya veo- la chica intentó sonreír, pero solo logró hacer una mueca- es… es bueno conocerte al fin.

-Sí… todo un placer…

Y entonces, la campana que marcaba el inicio de clases sonó fuerte y clara por todo el edificio.

_____________________________

Las clases habían pasado sin pena ni gloria la mayor parte del día y el ansiado receso había empezado. Sentado en una de las mesas del fondo de la cafetería, Wade masticaba distraídamente su sandwich de atún y escuchaba el sermón que Peter le daba por no prestar atención al maestro de física.

-Entiende cabeza de papa, es importante para tu futuro.

-Nadie usa la física en estos días baby boy~. No pasa nada si la repruebo por cuarta vez.

-¡Argh! ¡Eres imposible Wilson!- el ojiavellana se revolvió el cabello por enésima vez en quince minutos- ¡Está vez no habrá quien te ayude con el exámen!

-Lo sé…- susurró con tono adolorido el otro chico.

-… Lo siento…- el castaño se sentó junto a él y recargó su cabeza contra el hombro del rubio- mejor toma tu medicina antes de que se termine el descanso.

-Pero sabe fea~~.Además, la última vez… ¡sabe fea!

-Te he visto tragar cosas asquerosas cuyo sabor deja demasiado que desear. No pongas excusas y tomatela

-Ok, ok… Jeez Petey ¿quién te jaló las bragas?

-¡Ahora!

-¡Ya, pues!- rebuscó entre las cosas de su mochila y sacó el pequeño frasco naranja, agitándolo un poco para saber si aun tenía pastillas dentro- Ya casi se me terminan Petey pay… mejor las ahorro para el invierno.

-Wade Wilson Howlett, tomate esas pastillas ahora o…

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Carne fresca para el matadero

El ojiazul desvió la mirada y se encontró rodeado de un grupo de chicos vestidos de manera similar y con sonrisas no muy agradables en sus rostros. Sintió al castaño revolverse junto a él cuando un rubio, al parecer el líder, se sentó frente a él y le arrebató el frasco de entre las manos.

-Así que el bebé está enfermo… pobrecito- ante el tono de burla en sus palabras, el resto de chicos estalló en carcajadas- ¿Aripiprazol? ¿Qué clase de mierda es esta?

-Devuélveme eso ahora- siseó Wade- y prometo que no te lastimaré… mucho

-¿Escuché bien? ¿Me estás amenazando? ¿A mí, el gran Flash Thompson?- el chico se puso de pie de inmediato, agarrando al rubio por el cuello de la camisa- ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Eh? ¡¡Responde!!

-¡¡Ya basta Flash!!

Gwen apareció junto al bravucón y le miró desafiante. Por un momento, el pequeño círculo que se había formado alrededor de la mesa quedó en silencio, mirando alternativamente a los tres rubios. Lentamente, y con una sonrisa por demás petulante, soltó la playera del otro y encaró a la chica, quien no se movió ni un centímetro.

-Stacey… ¿no me digas que ahora haras de niñera de este perdedor? ¿No te sirvió la lección que le dimos a Parker?

Ante la mención del castaño, todo movimiento en la cafetería se detuvo y varias personas del círculo desviaron el rostro con vergüenza. La rubia se quedó helada al escuchar las palabras del más alto, mientras que Wade sintió como su mejor amigo se separaba de él y dejaba caer la cabeza sobre la mesa mientras murmuraba un quedo ‘Idiota’.

-Nunca… nunca te atrevas a mencionar su nombre- la voz de Gwen sonaba grave y peligrosa- no tienes ningun maldito derecho Thompson.

-Como sea- el otro solo rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta- vamos chicos, antes de que estos perdedores nos peguen sus bichos.

El grupo de bravucones salió de la cafetería y de inmediato la bolita que estaba alrededor de ellos se disolvió y la vida pareció regresar a la cafetería. Por unos tortuosos momentos ninguno de los tres pronunció una sola palabra, dejando que lo sucedido hacía unos minutos terminara de tener sentido en sus cabezas.

-Fue él…- susurró con esfuerzo el rubio. La chica lo miró un momento y asintió, sin saber que aquella afirmación no era para ella.

-… sí… él y sus amigos… pero eso ya no importa…- contestó el ojiavellana

-¿Y nadie hizo nada?

-Flash es como un rey en esta escuela. Ya viste a sus “amigos”, nadie quiere enfrentarse a eso…- la rubia se sentó junto al castaño sin saberlo

-Es el jugador estrella del equipo de baloncesto… nadie se atrevería a ponerle un dedo encima. Solo olvidalo Wade…

-… no lo olvidaré…

-Yo tampoco lo haré Wade, pero, realmente no hay nada que podamos hacer- con una mirada curiosa, la chica tomó el frasco de medicina que ahora estaba en la mesa- ¿para qué es este medicamento?

-Para las náuseas- contestó el mayor, con una enorme sonrisa.

_______________________________________

La música sonaba con fuerza a través de las bocinas que estaban conectados a la computadora del ojiazul, quién en esos momentos estaba arrodillado frente al armario, rebuscando entre ropa y papeles algo al parecer muy importante. Peter lo veía con un gesto aburrido desde la cama, bostezando de vez en cuando.

-¿Ya me dirás que estás buscando?

-Nope… debo encontrarlo primero~~

-¿Ni una pista?

-Nop… Petey, jezz, ten paciencia- revolvió un poco más la ropa y de repente soltó un gritito de satisfacción- ¡¡lo encontre!!

Con verdadera emoción, el rubio levantó entre sus manos una magnífica katana de funda roja y empuñadura negra. El castaño ladeó la cabeza, observando como su amigo liberaba la brillante hoja de su prisión de madera y reía maniaticamente.

-Ok… oficialmente te considero un raro.

-Me ofendes Petey~~- se sentó junto al chico y pasó un dedo sobre el filo de la katana- cualquiera se emociona cuando muestra algo de lo que está orgulloso

-Claro… ¿y de dónde la sacaste?

-¡Duh! Del armario, Peter. ¿Acaso estas ciego?

-¡¡Idiota!!- le dio un codazo en las costillas y lo miró seriamente- me refiero a que ¿dónde la compraste?

-¡Oh, eso! La conseguí en una tienda de antigüedades en el camino hacia aquí- su sonrisa se volvió más grande al ver un poco de sangre brotar de su dedo- ¡pero está mal afilada! ¡Y eso no lo puedo permitir!

-Wade…- el mayor no respondió-… se que estás enojado por lo que… pasó… pero no quiero que te metas en problemas… Wade…

-¿Enojado? No Petey, no estoy enojado- su tono de voz cambió drásticamente, más grave, más frío- creo que esa palabra no describe como me siento… en realidad no creo que nada pueda expresar lo que siento al saber que esos imbéciles fueron capaces de lastimarte. De llevarte a tomar esa maldita decisión- dejó la katana sobre la cama y tomó el frasco naranja que escondía debajo de la almohada.

-Wade… por favor… no lo hagas…

-¿Hacer qué baby boy?- abrió el frasco y tomó dos pastillas entre sus dedos, observandolas distraídamente- ¿darles una lección? ¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque no es correcto!

-Tampoco lo que ellos hicieron, y nadie los detuvo. Bueno, ahora nadie me detendrá a mí- se echó a la boca las tabletas y las tragó ante la mirada horrorizada del menor- ni siquiera tu, Peter.

_______________________________

La noche era fría y silenciosa, bastante inusual a todas las otras noches de practica. Flash y sus amigos caminaban hacia la entrada de la escuela, charlando sobre cómo mejorar sus pases o la forma en que iban a aplastar a la escuela rival en su próximo partido.

-¡Hey, perdedores!- gritó un rubio que se hallaba recargado en uno de los pilares de la puerta- ¿Ya dejaron de practicar, taraditos?

-Wilson- gruño Flash, mientras su grupo de amigos se detenía junto a él- no tientes tu suerte, maldito fenómeno. Gwen no está aquí para ayudarte.

-No necesito a la rubita para darle una lección a todos ustedes, imbéciles de primera

-¡Estás más que muerto Wilson!- gritaron un par de chicos

-Cómo si le tuviera miedo a un montón de cabrones pendejos que solo hablan estupideces y se creen mucho por parecer toros llenos de testosterona- soltó una risita y se dio la vuelta- ¿van a darme una “lección” o se quedaran ahí parados como babosos?

Un rugido surgió de las gargantas de los otros adolescentes, quienes tiraron sus cosas al suelo y se abalanzaron sobre el rubio. Éste sólo volvió a reír y echó a correr hacia las oscuras calles, asegurándose que aquellos bravucones no le perdieran de vista.

__________________________

-¡¡Sal de dónde quiera que estés escondiendo fenómeno!!

-Primero nos insultas ¿y ahora te escondes como una pinche mariquita?- el rostro del rubio estaba enrojecido por la ira- ¡¡Cuando te encuentre te partiré el hocico como lo hice con el perdedor de Parker!!

-¡¡Respuesta equivocada, cabrón!!

De la nada, Wade apareció frente a él y le propinó tal puñetazo que lo mandó al suelo en un segundo. El resto de chicos empezaron a maldecir, y aunque intentó levantarse, se encontró con la sorpresa de que su cuerpo no respondía. Su visión se oscureció y lo último que logró escuchar antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue la histérica risa del otro rubio.

__________________________

Lo primero que sintió al abrir los ojos, fue que se encontraba fuertemente atado a algo liso y duro. Lo segundo, fue el dolor de cabeza más grande que hubiera sentido en su vida. Parpadeó un par de veces y trató de adaptarse a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, escuchando atentamente. No tardó mucho en ubicar las respiraciones de sus amigos, quienes se encontraban a unos metros delante de él, en la mismas condiciones.

-¡La bella durmiente al fin despertó! ¡Y sin el beso del príncipe!- la alegre voz resonó en la habitación, despertando un poco a los otros- Aunque hubiera preferido despertarte a mi manera~. ¡¡No como solía despertar a Petey!! ¡Con cosquillas y picando su pecho! no, no, no, no, no. Tu mereces abrir tus ojitos con esta belleza en tus costillas~~- al decir esto, levantó una afilada katana a la altura de los ojos del otro rubio- ¿no es preciosa?

Un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda,pero se negó a mostrar el miedo que la retorcida sonrisa del otro le causó. Por el rabillo del ojo, observó cómo sus amigos se movían inquietos, tratando de zafarse de las cuerdas que los mantenían en su lugar.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Wilson?

-¿Yo? Quiero muchas cosas… un plato de enchiladas, el próximo Smash, una televisión nueva, quizá una lámpara de lava… la que tengo no funciona bien y es de Superman, y realmente odio a Superman. ¡Ah, sí! Y que mi querido y adorado Petey esté sano y lleno de vida entre mis brazos- acercó peligrosamente el filo de la katana al cuello del bravucón- pero como lo último no se puede~~, tendré que conformarme con ustedes~

-¿Estás haciendo todo este espectáculo por el perdedor de Parker?- preguntó uno de los chicos con cierta incredulidad- viejo… nosotros nunca quisimos que…

-¡¡Ese imbécil le hizo un favor al mundo!!- interrumpió un pelinegro de mirada mordaz- Si era tan débil como para tomar nuestras pequeñas bromas en serio, se merece lo que le pasó.

Un incómodo y pesado silencio cayó sobre los chicos, enervando al rubio jugador, quién no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Un momento, sus amigos y él practicaban para el gran partido del viernes, y al otro, un chiflado cabeza hueca los amenazaba por ser un poco rudos con su ‘querido y adorado Petey’. Entonces, algo dentro de él hizo click y toda esta parafernalia tuvo sentido.

-Te gustaba Parker- murmuró primero para luego, en voz alta y con un tono de burla, agregar- ¡Te gustaba el perdedor de Parker! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ese tarado tenía de amigo a un pinche marica!

-No me extraña que Parker no supiera defenderse- comentó el mismo pelinegro de antes- apuesto que él también era un mama vergas

-N-no creo que…

-Vaya, ¡dos putas maricas enamoradas!- remató Flash, ganándose un puñetazo en la nariz y silenciando a los otros dos.

-¿Y si así fuera qué, Eugene?- Wade lo agarró por el cuello y se acercó a su rostro, irradiando ira por cada poro de su cuerpo- ¿Qué carajos te importa lo que otros sientan? Claro está, además de dolor.

-¡Wade, basta!- la voz de Peter sonó fuerte y clara por toda la habitación, pero solo el rubio volteó a verlo.

-¡Pero deben aprender su lección! ¡El mundo será un lugar mejor una vez que termine con estos imbéciles!

-¿A quién llamas imbécil, idiota? ¡¡Ya veras cuando me suelte!! ¡¡Ni tu puta madre podrá reconocerte!!

-Jajajajajaja, Eugene, querido, ¿quién dice que podrás soltarte?- le dio una mirada de soslayo al chico y se encaminó hacia el pelinegro- Sabes, yo nunca he entendido que tiene de gracioso molestar a otras personas, lastimarlas… simplemente no le veo lo agradable. ¡Pero como soy un buen chico, te haré un regalo especial! A ti te encanta ver sufrir a otros ¿no es así? ¡Pues bien, hoy es tu día de suerte! ¡¡Haré que te sientas en el jodido cielo!!

Y después de decir esto, atravesó el estómago del pelinegro, quien soltó un espantoso grito, antes de ser silenciado por un ataque de sangrienta tos. A su lado, el pelirrojo que había tratado de disculparse, veía con ojos desorbitados la escena, completamente inmóvil. Wade giró un par de veces el mango del arma, ensanchando la herida y mirando con cierta curiosidad.

-Sigo sin verle la gracia a esto- sacó la katana y miró al otro rubio con una enorme sonrisa- pero supongo que tú lo estás disfrutando mucho. Jajajajaja no te preocupes, aún tenemos mucho tiempo. Escuché por ahí que una vez le rompiste los dedos a Petey~~ ¿Qué tal si hacemos lo mismo con tu amigo pelirrojo?

-N-no, no, no p-por favor… y-yo no quise…lo, lo siento- el mencionado negó frenéticamente, lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos ante la visión del rubio acercándose a él.

-Quizá no quisiste~~ pero lo hiciste~~- desató su mano y la agarró con fuerza, presionando suavemente su pulgar sobre el dedo meñique del tembloroso chico- Y ahora mi Peter está muerto… creo que un poco de dolor te servirá para enmendar tus errores~ ¿No lo crees Petey?

-Wade… por favor, suéltalo. Esto no tiene que terminar así

-¡Pero si esto solo acaba de empezar!

El ruido seco del dedo rompiéndose quedó ahogado por el grito de dolor del pelirrojo. Flash soltó un río de maldiciones, pero el rubio solo asintió un par de veces y prosiguió con el siguiente, y luego con el siguiente, así hasta llegar al pulgar.

-Los pulgares son importantes, Petey me lo dijo. Así que prepárate a decirle adiós~~~ ¡¡Bye, bye dedito!!

-¡¡NO!!- gritaron el castaño y el otro rubio al mismo tiempo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Oh vamos, no tienes porque llorar tanto, Petey pay no hizo ni un ruido cuando ustedes le hicieron esto, ¿o me equivoco?- miró de reojo como el ojiavellana negaba lentamente con la cabeza- ¡¡eso pensé~~!! Ahora, ya que jugué un poco con tus amiguitos, creo que llegó el momento del platillo principal, Thompson; pero tranquilo, seré “gentil” contigo jejeje.

-¡N-no te tengo miedo imbécil!

-Tsk, tsk, tsk. Yo no quiero tu miedo Flash… quiero tu dolor~~

-Wade por favor- el castaño se aferró con fuerza al brazo del chico- por favor, por favor… no hagas esto… no seas como ellos… por favor.

-¡E-eres un d-demente Wilson!

-Lo siento…- miró de reojo al tembloroso castaño, mientras acercaba el filo de su arma al brazo del otro rubio- … es lo que pasa cuando te metes con la persona equivocada Eugene~~ pero tranquilo, te aseguro que haré un buen trabajo, lento y seguro, como dice mi viejo.

______________________________

El aire fresco de la mañana removía juguetonamente sus cabellos, secando la sangre que prácticamente lo cubría de pies a cabeza. Los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban en el horizonte y le daban al -aún dormido- pueblo una imagen de preciosa serenidad.

Se acercó un poco más a la orilla de la azotea y entrecerró los ojos cuando sintió como alguien lo jalaba de la playera.

-Petey, por favor, sueltame.

-¡No! ¡Tu no me hiciste caso cuando te pedí que no lastimaras a Flash! ¿Por qué habría de hacerte caso ahora?

-Ya te lo dije- soltó un suspiro resignado- era algo que debía hacerse. ¿Crees que no hubiera repetido lo mismo que hizo contigo?

-¡Ya sé! Pero… pero no tenía porqué ser así… y-yo… no quiero que nada malo te pase Wade.

-¡Je! Pero nada malo me pasará Petey~~. Ahora que le di una lección, no solo a esos imbéciles, sino a toda la escuela, puedo estar contigo~

-¿Q-qué? No, no, no, no, no, no- el más bajo se aferró con fuerza al rubio- no puedes… ¡no te dejaré hacerlo!

El rubio sonrió tímidamente y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Por varios minutos permanecieron así, sintiendo la presencia del otro, olvidando el dolor, la ira y la sangre que los habían envuelto en las últimas horas. Peter se acurrucó aún más contra el cuerpo del rubio y, a pesar del acre olor que despedía, aspiró el aroma tan característico del chico.

-Ya es hora baby boy- intentó soltarse del menor, pero este solo lo apretó más fuerte- entiende Petey, no quiero vivir en un mundo donde tu no estas… donde no sé si al despertar vas a seguir conmigo o no… entiendelo- tomó el rostro del castaño entre sus manos y lo besó dulcemente- por favor.

-Te amo Wade.

-Y yo a ti baby boy, siempre, siempre te amaré….

-¿y después del siempre?

-Jajajaja ¡Claro que sí! ¡¡¡Y lo que le siga, y lo que le siga Petey pay!!!

-Entonces hazme caso y no lo hagas por favor- susurró el menor- no quiero perderte…

-… lo siento Petey…- sacó de sus bolsillos el frasco naranja y lo levantó para que el otro lo viera- … ya no queda ninguna…  
-… Wade, por favor, por favor, ¡por favor!- lo abrazó más fuerte, elevando la voz con cada palabra- ¡por favor!

-¿Me esperaras?

El menor abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miedo. El rubio ya había tomado su decisión, y no importaba lo que el castaño dijera o hiciera, no cambiaría de parecer. Esperó la respuesta del otro, necesitaba escucharla, saber que al final de esa larga caída estaría su adorado Petey.

-… hasta el final…- susurró apenas audible.  
-Gracias- le regaló una enorme sonrisa y se separó de él- no será mucho tiempo, ¡lo prometo!  
Se dio la vuelta, sintiendo los rayos de sol calentar sus mejillas. Dio un paso, el viento a sus espaldas arreció, como animandolo. Otro paso; tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo retuvo, preguntándose cuánto tiempo podría aguantar sin respirar. Otro paso, pero esta vez, no había algo sólido en lo que apoyarse.  
En retrospectiva, si alguien le preguntaba, diría que se sintió como bajar por un tobogán enorme. Solo que en vez de caer en una piscina, lo hizo contra el duro suelo de cemento. No que doliera mucho, si era honesto, pues se desmayó a medio camino. Definitivamente no le diría eso a Peter, se burlaría de él por toda la eternidad.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos, cabeza de papa  
-¿Veré mi cadáver todo ensangrentado y descoyuntado?  
-¡Wade!  
-Ok, ok…. jeeez, calmate Petey pay- lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue la sonrisa triste de su mejor amigo- no te pongas así… estamos juntos ¿no?

-Tu sabes porque estoy así- el castaño desvió la mirada a un bulto a varios metros de él.  
-¿Soy yo?- se acercó con paso ligero, sorprendiendose del desastre en que se había convertido su cuerpo- … genial…

-¡¡¡¿Genial?!!! ¡Acabas de saltar de un edificio de 20 metros! ¡estas muerto!- el chico apretó los dientes mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro- ¡¿Qué tiene eso de genial?!

-Que estoy contigo- le regaló una enorme sonrisa y tomó su mano- no hay nada mejor que eso, ¿no?  
-… Eres un tonto…  
-Pero soy tu tonto~- besó su frente, tratando de animarlo un poco- ¿y ahora qué? ¿Qué hacen los fantasma?  
-… no sé…

-¿Asustamos gente? ¡oh, oh, oh! ¡Visitemos al profesor de física! ¡A ver si le quedan ganas de dejar tanta tarea!

El castaño negó un par de veces con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Trató de no mirar lo que alguna vez fuera el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, sintiendo aún un nudo en la garganta. El rubio solo seguía hablando, haciendo planes de a quien asustar o de si podrían colarse al cine.

-Wade…

-Dime Petey pay…

-Vamos a visitar a tu mamá…- el mayo abrió los ojos como platos- … y de paso a mis padres…

-Oh… ¡oh! ¿es algo así como, conocer a los suegros antes de la boda?

-No podemos casarnos, estamos muertos.

-¡Hey! ¿Nunca viste el Cadáver de la Novia?- entrecerró los ojos, haciendo un adorable puchero- ¡claro que podemos! ¡Pero yo pido usar el vestido!

El ojiavellana se llevó la mano a la boca, ahogando sus risas. Quizá era horrible que Wade haya hecho todo eso, pero secretamente agradecía tenerlo con él y pasar… ¿la eternidad? juntos. Mientras desaparecían lentamente en el sol de la mañana, dejando atrás sus preocupaciones, el castaño se encontró considerando lo de la boda. Definitivamente, su vida después de la muerte sería algo interesante.

**Author's Note:**

> Listo, ahora sí... el final de estos cortos... yap...


End file.
